Demititan Saga Book 2: Spear of Fire
by Writer for the Titans
Summary: Many things have changed since the demititans left Camp Kronos. As this sequal starts off a new twist is thrown your way. Also we dive deep into our Characters history for instance; what really happened to Demi'se's mother? What is Rhea's plans? finally what is the purpose for the Spear of Fire? All these questions and more will be answered in this strapping sequal.
1. Chapter 1

Demititan Saga Book 2: Spear of Fire

*note to readers.

These first chapters are very much about our original characters and main Percy Jackson characters will appear later in this book.

Chapters:

Ch 1: Relations

Ch 2: Devils Roost

Ch 3: Dark Memories

Ch 4: Trials

Ch 5: Hunter's Pass

Ch 6: Training of the Mind

Ch 7: Months and Months?

Ch 8: The Crusade

Ch 9: Grudge to Hold

Ch 10: Return

Ch 11: Unexpected

Ch 12: Other Side

Ch 13: Promise

Ch 14: Baseline

Ch 15: Across the Pond

Ch 16: The Way of THings

Ch 17: Honor Withheld

Ch 18: Meeting of Legends

Ch 19: Shame

Ch 20: Demise's Last Regret

Thanks to all our fans who have given great pointers and support through Book 1 and do enjoy Book 2: Spear of Fire.

(Grammer and Chapters will be updated to completion.)

* Also a Prequel is in the works for new characters as well as Demise.

read chapter 14 for more info on Prequel.

Enjoy

Ch a1: Relations

"kill them!" the girl in crimson armor called her order unwavering. "now!"

"no!... Diana... It's me." Demi'se sputtered removing his identical helmet.

"oh yes kill everyone besides for him." the girl ordered her troops advancing. "perhaps you can show us an attempt of fighting?"

"dammit!" Yin called his mind snapping. "Form ranks! That means NOW!"

Camp Kronos squared up shields locking.

"Yin just let them do it..." Demi'se said quietly. "much easier..."

"no! I've had it!" Yin called Neck Lacer spring to life. He let loose a jarring kick to Demi'se's knee bringing the son of Hyperion to the ground. "I am done screwing the pooch! So I'm taking your brother hostage! Let us pass!"

Diana popped her neck her eyes screaming murder as she pulled an ancient gold Katana from her back.

"Yin it was nice knowing you..." Demi'se gulped as Yin tossed him aside charging the girl. "oh you idiot!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Yin called Neck Lacer dancing as he and Diana's blades met. "you fight like your brother!"

"FIRE OR ICE!" Diana yelled as the two fought in a dead lock sparks flying. "CHOOSE!"

"neither!" Yin called jumping backwards freeing Diana's blade which went skyward. "Taste my blade!"

"DIE!" Diana yelled as both forces watched in horror as both's blades went flying from the recoil. "BURN!"

"NO!" Yin roared as he pointed at Diana's burning fist which extinguished. "your fire means nothing!"

"fine..." the daughter of Hyperion sighed seeming to regain some control. "I underestimated you and your force... You have convinced me not to kill your army."

"so I have balls." Yin summed up.

"yes but don't push it." Diana called looking her troops over. "stand down I've been convinced that our lesser relatives should be spared. Now we march back to base!"

Diana's troops cheered as they formed ranks around Camp Kronos's troops. Yin searched for Alanna among the giant mass with no success though he found many other female demititans looking at him with goggly eyes.

"hey there?" a demititan whispered making Yin jump he turned to see a girl standing next to him that wasn't Alanna. "do you know how long it has been since someone stood up to Diana?"

"I'm guessing a very long time." Yin said feeling uncomfortable as she got a little to close. "hey I'm taken so... Yeah."

"fine if you want to play that card." the demititan sighed giving Yin a look over. "I'm always available."

Yin just smiled awkwardly as they marched on the sun rising in the distance. The son of Prometheus had a Feeling things were going to be different wherever they were heading. Also he was concerned for what lay ahead knowing Diana wasn't even close to even playing in their fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch a2: Devils Roost

The sight was chilling as the demititans marched out of the mountain side cave and into a massive clearing. The clearing was surrounded with hundreds of army green tents and various simple stone buildings. The place was huge Yin guessed it had to at least be four miles from one side to another with a small lake in the center. Above them was a massive roof of etched stone and huge windows cut from the mountain. Light pored in with a majestic quality Yin had never seen before.

"it's beautiful..." Alanna's voice gasped from beside Yin as their hands met each other. "almost like camp Kronos was a bad joke."

"no..." Yin said finding words in spite of the awe inspiring view. "this is different... More ancient... More sinister."

Alanna locked eyes with Yin making a silent agreement to meet up later as Diana met them.

"Alanna..." Diana said her features softening as she inspected her then Yin. "you look much stronger and far more confidant than last time we met."

"yes I stopped hiding and learned how to actually fight." Alanna said carefully as she squeezed Yin's hand.

"so Demi'se finally sharpened up?" Diana laughed.

"no it was not your brother who taught me..." Alanna looked at Yin. Diana's eyes narrowed. "it was Yin."

"hmmm... Well then I expect great things from your base line tests." Diana sighed as she glanced off to where Demi'se stood commanding his troops. "What happened to Demi'se face?"

"Imperial gold Spatha to the face." Yin said watching the daughter of Hyperion's reaction closely. "it could have been much worse."

"yes..." Diana mumbled as she walked off into the crowd of the two demititan forces.

"what now?" Yin asked Alanna who seemed to be surveying the crowd carefully. "what?"

"somethings different..." Alanna sighed holding Yin's hand tightly. "why are there so many girls?"

Yin narrowed his eyes as he noticed how few guys there were. Another note his mind made was how that the guys he did see weren't dressed for battle. Yin felt a hand grasp his shoulder as Demi'se walked forward noticing Yin's expression.

"wow despite what they think your fit for the job strength wise and hell no doubt smart wise too." Demi'se chuckled at his joke noticing Yin glaring at him. "you are oriental right?"

"no." Yin said still glaring. "I'm half Titan half native American."

"wh... What?" Demi'se sputtered as he recalled Yin's fighting style and how he seemed very at home in the woods. "what tribe?"

"Kanienkehaka people of the flint or the Mohawk tribe." Yin said rattling both Alanna and Demi'se with how easily he spoke his tribes name. "me and Yang's mother was a true descendant which we both took qualities from. Though I don't usually talk about it I have a hell of a wolf call."

"was that... A joke?" Demi'se asked slowly his mind mending to the fact that Yin and Yang's heritage actually made sense.

"yes it was." Yin said breaking the tension as he patted Demi'se on the back. "now I have to go find Yang before he has a chance to get killed for flirting with Diana's troops."

"yeah see'ya..." Demi'se said as Yin kissed Alanna on the cheek than dredged off. "Alanna... Did you know?"

"yes." She answered looking around before continuing. "I also know you are the third person to know the beginning of his heritage."

"there's more?" Demi'se asked repositioning his bandages.

"yes it's Tragic and not my story to tell you." Alanna said with a sigh.

"thats the second time I've been denied a history on Yin's past." Demi'se said recalling what Dante had said before they had left Camp Kronos. "would Yang tell me?"

"possibly." Alanna sighed getting bored by Demi'se's poor people skills. "look anyone could tell you anything but you need to ask Yin. Only he can tell you his story. There that should be simple enough for you."

Alanna turned about to go find Yin but Demi'se grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Alanna do you remember what I swore on the river Styx I would do for you?" Demi'se said in a low growl as time stood still around them due to Alanna. "do you?"

"perhaps you forget the part about waiting for another to fill in as my what was it bodyguard?" Alanna growled as time started acting up between moving in fast forward and rewind.

"You think Yin is capable of such a role?" Demi'se struggled as he fought against time.

"yes." Alanna snapped as time regained normality and she vanished. Demi'se cursed popping his neck as he noticed his troops being moved to tents for sleeping quarters. The Son of Hyperion felt a knot growing in his chest as his sudden anger subsided. He cursed again only now realizing he'd hurt the one person he swore to protect.

'It grips you... And holds tight doesn't it Demi'se?' the voice of Rhea whispered in his mind. 'your anger will be your downfall.'

"Enough..." Demi'se growled willing his mind to kick the Titan from its confines. "I am in control and have no plans of leaving."

'very well child of Hyperion...' Rhea's voice said fading. 'do recall my calling has been met by new ears.'

Demi'se sighed as he noticed torches blazing to life around him. It was time to rest and Rhea knew he needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Dark memories

Demi'se walked into a tent with crimson coloring and a silver banner with a sun in the center. It had been four years since he had last seen the crest of Hyperion. Even back than it sent a reminder to what he was; A lesser Demititan of the children of Helios the true Titan of the Sun. The son of Hyperion pulled back the tents opening as he entered noticing Diana sitting at a round table with her back to him.

"I must say sister the change in... Well lets just say it's awkward with so few guys." Demi'se blurted not knowing exactly how to break the ice.

"oh well I just had a falling out with the Amazon's and things worked themselves out here." Diana said still working on something at her table. "well I've already heard how you got injured though I'm curious."

"I still have both eyes." Demi'se answer the same question being asked quite often. "I thought today would be a great day to remove them."

"seems early since your battle was barley a month ago." Diana countered.

"yes the battle you didn't help in." Demi'se sighed wincing as he undid his bandages.

"brother I know you well." Diana said not caring to elaborating.

"well that makes you the first of many sister." Demi'se said wincing again from his stubborn bandages.

"no I am the only one who knows you must burn things to the ground before you truly understand why you did it and what it means." Diana said still with her back to her brother. "in short I know that your rage is the only reason you survive... The only reason you fight... And the only reason you can fight the gods."

"I just thought burning things ran in the family?" Demi'se grinned as the last of his bandages fell to the tent's fur rug. Diana turned facing her brother from her seat. The son of Hyperion had a long scar running diagonally across his face. "Ugly right?"

"no it fits..." Diana sighed rising to her feet as she over shadowed her twin brother a good three inches. "it brings a kind of ruggedness a runt needs to survive."

"hmmm..." Demi'se mumbled as he noticed a simple cot in the conner of the massive tent with an old sleeping bag. "you never threw that old cot out?"

"never." Diana answered tracing Demi'se scar with her index finger making him wince.

"never thought of you as the sedimental type." Demi'se said swatting his sisters hand away as he walked over to his old cot.

"I'm not." Diana answered as she tossed Demi'se a scroll. "you should read that before you sleep."

"what is it?" Demi'se asked eyeing the old thing.

"a list of possible advanced placement troops that I'll have tested tomorrow morning." Diana answered as Demi'se opened it grinning at the last name on the list. "what do you disagree?"

"oh yes this one deserves much higher than last and will do much better in battle field command and assault." Demi'se said reading Yin's name dead last out of thirty. "he's the one who fought you."

"no way! And he's last?" Diana growled reading Yin's name over and his testing was due to be off field tactician. "how we complied these only two months ago?"

"Yes and I'm still finding him more capable by the day." Demi'se answered. Feeling a grudge bitting at him. "I recommend the survival trials."

"hmmm you were the last to pass those." Diana said shivering from the memories. "it took you two weeks... Best time by a week."

"yes and he will do well I guarantee that much." Demi'se said recalling his painful dance with the survival trials. The thing was no one came out the same... Not even Demi'se had been gifted enough to remain innocent. No this would be Demi'se's final test for Yin. If he succeeded than the son of Hyperion would except Yin fully.

"I see your wheels turning Demi'se." Diana said a concerned look flashing across her face. "I'll admit he has skill but I wasn't even expecting to fight much less going at it at full strength... Unless you truly believe he stands a chances do not give me a request."

"No he has what it takes wether he knows it or not he hasn't been pushed this hard before." Demi'se said unrolling his sleeping bag. "I am giving you a request to enlist Yin son of Prometheus to the Survival Trials."

"then it will be done Demi'se." Diana said grimly as she scribbled a note on a new scroll. "Esther enter!"

A female demititan entered the tent cloaked in ancient gold armor hand out stretched. Diana handed the scroll over as Esther nodded grimly then left.

"he will have until eight o'clock sharp before he is tested." Diana said wondering if this Yin kid had what it took to survive this. "now we best rest up for tomorrows baseline tests."

"yeah." Demi'se sighed plopping down on his bed his eyes feeling heavy as sleep overtook him.

...

"I told someone about our heritage Yang." Yin said as they sat outside their tent. The two original owners were busy getting dressed and kicked the twins out.

"you never tell anyone..." Yang said trying to wrap his mind around what his brother just said. "now I've already accepted Alanna knowing... Anyway how is she?"

"copping though aren't we all?" Yin said with a grin as he turned to Yang. "she has known but I told someone else."

"who?" Yang pressed playing with a random rock.

"Demi'se." Yin answered hearing a shriek from inside the tent. The twins leapt to their feet Snapper and Neck Lacer at the ready as they charged the tent. Yin entered first blade dancing as he saw the two girls looking a grimly beautiful Tomahawk resting in one of their chests. The thing had a dark ancient wood hilt with an ancient silver head. The Tomahawk also had feathers and beads hanging from it. "Ehnita..."

"isn't that your tomahawk?" Yang asked Yin as one of the girls rubbed her red hand. "didn't you already claim it?"

"yeah but it doesn't like being left behind." Yin said walking forward only to be stopped by the girl with the burnt hand. Yin pushed past as he grabbed the Tomahawk Ehnita. The weapon was made for Yin's hand its ebony ancient wood hilt had a slight curve which gave better momentum. Ehnita was a weapon of carnage that Yin would rather melt down and never see again. Though the thing wouldn't burn or melt yeah Yin had tried it. "Hey Yang-"

There was a dull thud as Yin spun around four demititans clad in Ancient gold armor surged forward. Yin lashed out with Ehnita to no avail as he was overwhelmed. Yin roared in protest before he was knocked out with a swift blow to the head.

Nothing had ever been so easy as to fall into an abyss of the mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Trials

"listen to my voice Yin..." the voice of Rhea called pulling at Yin's unconscious mind. "come back to reality... Answer my calling."

"what if I don't... Want to?" Yin sighed opening his eyes to see a canopy of frosted trees. "where am I?"

"the middle of nowhere." Rhea answered her ebony body switching from ancient silver armor to winter clothes. Yin had never seen the Titan before she looked fierce yet sad. "you only have one task... Survive."

Yin leapt to his feet holding back a curse as he noticed he didn't have shoes on. Than his eyes landed on a tree maybe fifty feet away with a Tomahawk stuck into the massive pine. It was clear that Ehnita had followed him once again.

"To survive here you must call forth both of your heritages." Rhea said pulling the Tomahawk from the pine something only Yin should be able to do. "your native blood gives you the strength of a warrior. Where your fathers' gives you knowledge you and your brother have the potential for great things Yin. First you must make your way back to the demititans mountain roost."

"why do you expect so much from me?" Yin asked. "I'm not even sure if I truly answered your calling-"

Yin was cut off by his body being racked with pain as he fell to his knees.

"perhaps you forgot that yes you did answer my calling and that you still have much to learn." Rhea said her ebony hand outstretched. "before you stands the last true Titan. Perhaps you can learn from one even your own people worshiped. The sky woman."

"is you?" Yin gasped as the pain left his body and he landed face first in the snow. "and what exactly do you plan on teaching me?"

"perhaps how to fight for starters or possibly respect?" Rhea said walking forward a ancient sliver blade dancing to life in her hand. The Titan chucked Yin's Tomahawk which he caught with ease. The Tomahawk felt cold in Yin's hand maybe as a warning to stay on his toes. "you should be a natural with that weapon yes?"

"Yang was the one who used ax's not me..." Yin said in spite of having a feeling he knew very well. For some reason Yin knew he could use this weapon better than Yang. "though Yang is good at few things."

"good now attack!" Rhea called as Yin rushed forward bounding of the trees as he brought Ehnita or Moon down with a fearsome roar. Yin's Tomahawk met Rhea's arm guard with a shower of sparks. The son of Prometheus ducked down into a roll as he hit the ground evading the Titans blade. Yin leapt to his feet spinning around with a powerful strike which the Titan blocked with her arm guard again. "you'll have to do better than this Yin."

"AGH!" Yin roared as parried the Titan's blade before letting loose a jarring kick to her Knee. The Titan fell as Yin let loose a quick strike with his Tomahawk. The Titan laughed as Yin flew backwards against a tree. "foul!"

"perhaps you're to slow child of Prometheus." Rhea chimed as she let loose a barrage of strikes from her blade. "you have skill child! But nothing to call it forth!"

"what does that mean?" Yin asked as he spun around the Titan letting loose a jarring blow from his Tomahawk. "I have plenty of things to call forth power from!"

"like what!?" the Titan laughed as she ducked under Yin's blow punching Yin in the gut. "Love?"

"Yes!" Yin roared as he leapt backwards to avoid the Titan's blade. "that's what drives me!"

"Pathetic!" Rhea called as both her and Yin surged forward their weapon coiled together sending sparks flying. "your only ambition should be to find the Spear or Fire!"

"I don't know what that is!" Yin lied leaping backwards as Rhea broke their deadlock.

"you are a terrible lier Yin!" Rhea called surging forward. "I was in your mind when you took the arrow for your brother and I gave him the words to tell you your mission. In that instance you knew the Spears purpose better than any other! You remember!"

"no!" Yin roared lying again as he parried the Titan's blade lashing out with his Tomahawk.

"ENOUGH!" Rhea roared outstretching her ebony arm as Yin flew against a tree pinned helplessly against it. "I am done with your lies! Tell me where the spear hides!"

"ha! And you thought I was stupid!" Yin spat. "the spear isn't hidden! It is being kept safe from you!"

Their was a series of snaps from Yin's chest as he screamed in pain from the Titans wrath.

"how dare you!" Rhea roared. "I want nothing but the resurrection of the Titans! And I need the Spear for that!"

"kill me Rhea!" Yin spat on the ground. "I'll never lead you there!"

Rhea glared at the child of Prometheus. "fine then another will-"

The Titan was cut off a low growling noise as a ring of ebony wolves encircled her. The wolves growled advancing on the Titan who gave one last murderous glare at Yin before shifting out of existence.

Yin hit the ground hard Ehnita landing within reach. Everything hurt in his body probably from having three to four ribs broken.

"Ah I did make it my son." A voice said from beside Yin before he passed out for the second time that day.

...

Yin didn't want to wake up... He would have much rather wanted to stay unconscious. To much happened to fast for one thing starting with being kidnapped than thrown to the wilderness and ending with Rhea showing her true colors. Yeah Yin would have rather slept on a bed of spikes than wake up.

But something else happened... Someone had saved Yin and called him son. Could it actually be Prometheus?

"you talk in your sleep Yin..." A gruff voice said from next to Yin. "your mother did the same thing."

"mother?" Yin mumbled his body aching all over. "are you-"

"yes." Prometheus answered quickly as Yin felt a warm towel being placed on his forehead. "now you need to listen to what I'm about to tell you son. I don't have long Zeus has been tracking me and his eagles will find me within the hour. Your task is to free the child of Atlas."

"Viel?" Yin sputtered his ribs hurting.

"No another." Prometheus answered as he placed his hands on Yin's chest. "this will hurt... Sorry son."

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Yin roared as his ribs snapped back into place. Titans did that hurt basically summing up Yin's outdooring experience for his entire life. The pain subsided as the last rib snapped into place. "huh... Better."

"yes now take this..." Prometheus placed Yin's golden money clip on his chest. The clip had a skull with crossed swords pressed into it. "you most find the Hunter of Kronos. Only he can prepare you for the rest of these trials that that gods offal son of Hyperion forced upon you-"

Yin lashed out grabbing his fathers scared arm looking him dead in the eyes. The Titan had tan almost red skin like Yin but his face bore scars from Zeus's punishment.

Yin glared as he took a deep breath from what his father had said. "Demi'se is the one who threw me out here?"

The two locked eyes for a moment in utter silence.

"yes." Prometheus answered grasping Yin's fore arm as he pried it from his own. "now our time is up... Go south and find the Hunter of Kronos he will teach you what he knows. Then continue north to finish the trials. Now I must leave... Good bye my son."

"wait!" Yin called gasping as he stood noticing he only had his jeans on.

"your clothes and all the supplies I could muster are over there by the fire." Prometheus answered as he walked into the light of day. "and you are going to survive... Remember your task is to free the child of Atlas and regain power of The Spear of Fire... For now that is all son."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Hunter's Pass

Yin stood his mind clearer than it had been since he had begun the march from camp Kronos. He wondered if this is how others felt when he or Yang explained things to others. Ether way Yin knew well that a gift from a Titan was rare and he needed to use what his father gave him no matter the cost.

"probably a flint and knife..." Yin started as his jaw dropped at the assortment of supplies before him as he walked up to the fire. Before him lay a thin black jacket its hood had two crossed golden scythes stitched into it. A simple button up white shirt a new studded belt and hiking shoes. Next to the clothes lay a black and red single strapped bag that had a full canteen as well as radio, zippo lighter, bag of ambrosia, and a map book. The final gift was a sleek black machete which Yin unsheathed. The scabbard had two straps which Yin fastened to his thigh. He got to work getting dressed and putting his old clothes in his backpack. When the son of Prometheus was complete he felt like a force to reckon with. "thank you Father... Though this seems kind of like a rip off of something... Ether way thank you."

Yin grinned as he marched into daylight and out of the cave. It was clear that summer was coming by the perpetual twilight that hung above him. Yin pulled his hood on and ran into the tree line finding south to be an easy target.

...

"Where! Is! He!" Alanna growled as Demi'se served himself some eggs. "Dammit Demi'se! Answer me!"

"It's not my information to disclose..." Demi'se said unable to hold back one last snide remark. "sorry."

And Titans did he regret it as his face got pummeled by Alanna's fist. "Sorry did that one hurt Demi?"

"Alanna let's just calm down..." Viel said carefully as a circle formed around Alanna and Demi'se who still held his tray of food tightly. "I'm sure Yinny is alright..."

"Than say it Demi'se!" Alanna said her golden irises dancing with anger. "or do you want your teeth on the ground?"

"wow I really can not remember the last time I was this scared-" Demi'se grunted as Alanna's fist came at him in fast forward knocking his tray free. "okay that one hurt!"

Demi'se ignited into flames as he popped his neck.

"oh are you forgetting your vow on the river Styx?" Alanna goaded as she took a stance. "or do you just like hitting women?"

Demi'se cursed under his breath from Alanna's double tap. For one he preferred not to be sentenced to the worst imaginable torture after dying. And secondly Alanna had just swayed the primarily female crowd to her side which stood a hundred strong.

"Fine." Demi'se said his flames dissipating. "I have sent Yin on a quest so to speak. He should be home within the week... At least I have a hundred dollars riding on him. The point is when he returns he will receive advanced placement here at our new home."

"go screw off!" Alanna said unwilling to punch the guy after he spilled the beans. She knew exactly what he meant she'd heard this story before. "you know what happened last time you did this... Only then you lived and... And... You know what happened."

Alanna pushed past Demi'se whose eyes flashed with remembrance too late to catch his error. Alanna was already gone.

...

Yin crouched down on a branch which he stood upon. He was already two days into his dredge. Yin had feeling he wasn't going to be back at the mountain refuge anytime soon. Though on the bright side after playing a very fun video game before he had left camp Kronos Yin felt ready for this dredge. In short he felt very confident in free running stabbing people in the back and possibly jumping into hey bails... The ladder had yet to occur so Yin continued on jumping from tree to tree. He occasionally jumped down to pull Ehnita from a tree and chuck it in the general direction of south.

It was fun and kept his mind and body in constant motion but Yin still was uneasy about his only directions being south. The radio he had had a compass built in just encase Yin's directions got screwed up. Though what bothered Yin the most was the lack of humans or even monsters. Being brought up at camp Kronos he always had both figures. But out here all he had was a pack of shadowy wolves that seemed docile now that he was alone.

If anything Yin would have at least hoped for a group of demigods or something to fight. After everything he'd done Yin hated the idea of his skills rusting over. That made him shudder the idea of losing his skills and becoming useless. Something Rhea said as she was snapping Yin's ribs. Oh yeah fighting for love is pathetic.

"buzz kill in Yang's words." Yin mumbled as he leaped from his new perch. He landed in a roll as he pulled his tomahawk from a tree trunk in one fluid motion. "wait."

Yin came to a stop something catching his eyes behind a frosted bush. The son of Prometheus hacked aside the foliage his eyes falling upon a grave stone. It read:

Here lays

The only

True heir

Of Kronos.

R.I.P

Next to the grave stone lay a crimson scale with something scribbled on it.

Yin scratched his head as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Years of survival training kicked in as Yin bolted to a tree trunk bounding off of it as three arrows sunk deep into it. Yin spun around Neck Lacer dancing in one hand Ehnita in the other his machete still sheathed at his side.

Before him some distance away stood a figure cloaked in a hunting jacket and military boots. The figure held a bow tight with a arrow knocked ready for a kill.

"truce?" Yin asked still in a defensive stance. "we could always you know act like gentlemen and fight with swords?"

"you wield a tomahawk." the figure said its voice gruff and deep thous earning the title of male in Yin's mind.

"yeah well it tends to come back so." Yin chucked Ehnita twenty trees away where it stuck hard in a tree trunk. "don't worry about the machete it's mortal metal."

"what else would it be?" the figure countered playing dumb.

"well guessing by your arrows it could be Ancient gold like my kopis here." Yin answered quickly trying to find a quick path to his foe that wasn't right in his cross hairs. Or whatever bows had instead. "though since we both know that we aren't god spawn perhaps you can direct me to the Hunter of Kronos?"

Yin grinned as the figure stepped back from Yin's verbal mind game. The son of Prometheus rushed forward bounding off trees in a zigzag pattern. Yin let out a roar as he brought Neck Lacer down at full power upon his foes skull.

"nice try." the figure said in a chuckle as Yin stopped midair completely at a stand still. The figure pulled back his hood revealing strong features golden irises and a small x scared on his chin. The figure circled Yin looking at his equipment. "where did you get these supplies Demititan?"

"Prometheus my father gave them to me after Rhea showed her true colors." Yin said knowing he could speak since he had been under this spell once before. "rip off right?"

"what?" the figure asked eyeing Ehnita which was stuck in a tree trunk much closer than before.

"never mind than..." Yin sighed looking his foe over. Hunter check. Child of Kronos check. "my names Yin I'm the son of Prometheus and... Well I'm dating your half sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Training of the Mind

What Yin said was a Understatement of the century but the figures eyes widened as a silent truce was arranged. Yin dropped to the ground regaining control of his body. The son of Prometheus stood flipping Neck Lacer which shimmered into its money clip form that Yin snatched from the air.

"so I am assuming I'm worth more alive than dead?" Yin asked as the guy circled inspecting Yin carefully. "or does it have to do with Alanna?"

In a flash Yin had a Ancient gold knife to his throat.

"Don't push it." the guy said pulling his hood on. "your fathers Prometheus yes?"

"correct." Yin answered quickly as he followed the nameless child of Kronos deeper into the snowy trees.

"he would send you to me." the guy sighed glancing back at Yin. "At least you aren't completely useless. You can handle yourself with that... Blade thing... Kopis you said? Yeah and I'm guessing you can use that Tomahawk since it keeps appearing near us. The only thing I'm not sure about is if you can accept what I have to teach."

"what do you mean?" Yin asked sticking close to the son of Kronos. "I can learn fast but I really have no idea why my father sent me out here to find you."

"simple." The child of Kronos replied. "you are going to replace me."

"wait I don't even know what you do or why the hell I'm following." Yin pressed thoroughly confused. "I don't even know who you are."

"What I do is protect." The guy said continuing to walk. "why you are following only you know... And who I am is simple. I'm the last true believer in the Titan's rule. Though call me Stopwatch or Stop whatever one sticks."

"Wait..." Yin gasped remembering the legends of a rouge demititan who roamed Alaska showing up from time to time to protect their home. "I know the stories but... Why didn't you fight during our fight a month ago?"

"I had slowed down their forces but a true protector allows the protectee to fight their own battles." Stopwatch said as if quoting someone important. Making Yin think about the task Demi'se gave him two years ago. "Don't worry about it if you choose to learn what I have to teach... You'll understand."

"good than tell me what will you teach?" Yin asked as a sumer snow began to fall.

...

"Alanna focus." Diana said calmly as she tossed a few quarters into the air which slowed to a stop as Alanna held her hand out. Diana pulled some dimes from her pocket. "now have the quarter stand still and dimes slow motion."

Alanna nodded as Diana tossed the dimes she gasped as the dimes slowed. Alanna's mind ached from having such small objects of different masses slow and completely stop. For the past two weeks Alanna had been training with Diana to master her control of time. So far controlling a single person was easy but anything more than three people was pushing it. Now she was using her control on time to pause something and slow others down. Titan's was that hard Alanna thought as she fell to her knees her mind throbbing.

"sorry couldn't keep it up..." Alanna gasped as she rose shakily to her feet. "again."

"you aren't proving anything." Diana sighed as she pulled some more loose change from her pocket. "Yin most be dead by now."

"no." Alanna said shaking her head unable to believe that. "no he's coming back... I know that much."

"perhaps in a body bag." Diana said toying with Alanna's anger. "maybe in pieces?"

"throw the stupid coins already." Alanna growled still not okay with using anger to drive her power. Still she needed to train and this was the only way. "perhaps I could rewind Demi'se out the shadows of this basement?"

"that would be fun." Demi'se sighed as he walked from the shadows beneath the basements stairs. "though I must decline... Diana we should send scouts out to retrieve... Gently speaking remains."

"gently speaking." Diana started looking at Alanna who was glaring at the two siblings. "I've already sent patrols out and he isn't where we dropped him or in the gap from here to there. He must have moved south far south like further south than any other idiot that did the trial."

"so no body stupid decisions yeah Yin is dead." Demi'se summed up picking a quarter from the ground as Alanna started fuming. "catch?"

"screw off." Alanna growled flicking her finger as Demi'se yelped. His quarter snapped from his grip slamming back down to its resting place. A few drops of blood from Demi'se's finger landed as Alanna made way for the stairs. "I'll be back tomorrow for more training Diana."

"good work today you have improved." Diana's words seemed empty as Alanna left leaving the two sibling. "she really has improved."

"yeah before my whole body would have been forced to rewind." Demi'se said his index finger igniting as he pressed it to his wound. He winced as his wound cauterized with a fizzle. "more pressing matters are the lack of a dead body."

"I remember you saying he could beat the trials in a week?" Diana pressed.

"first off no one beats the trials the trials ether beat you or you survive long enough to make it back here." Demi'se summed up knowing something greater was at work. There was no way Yin was dead not yet. Demi'se knew Yin well enough to know that he would take full advantage of this time. Demi'se popped his neck making way for the exit. "and another thing despite what most think Yin just might be a secret badass."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Months and Months?

Yin leaped from tree to tree at full on sprint speed his shorter hair a mess in his face. He gritted his teeth at the memory of cutting his ponytail off. Yin remembered reading about native american children having to shave their heads in order to be taught english. In Yin's case it was only half of his hair and it made it a lot harder for his foe to grab him from behind.

"TO SLOW!" Stopwatch roared as Yin bounded from his branch and down to the lush ground. The son of Prometheus rolled out of his fall. He griped his tomahawk Ehnita which he ripped from its resting place. In one fluid motion Yin spun around catching his mentor's blade with his tomahawk. The son of Prometheus used Stopwatch's momentum against him with a quick pull. Yin lashed out with a quick kick to his knee and a jarring blow to his back with Yin's elbow. "good your learning!"

"only a bit though!" Yin growled as he parried Stopwatch's strike knocking the son of Kronos off balance. "take this!"

Yin ducked low letting loose a barrage of blows to his mentor's gut. In one motion Yin leaped up pulling Stopwatch into his knee. The two leaped backwards before surging forward. Sparks flew as blade met tomahawk. Yin grinned as he spun around letting loose a jarring blow with Ehnita. Stopwatch ducked low as he thruster his blade.

"to slow!" Yin called as he bounded off one of the many tightly packed trees. Just as Yin brought Ehnita down on Stopwatch's head a alarm beeped and everything froze. Well everything except Stopwatch who sighed as he checked his fancy pocket watch which was the source of the beeping. "an hour already?"

"no two..." Stop watch sighed as time went back to normal. "at least on our end."

"how long actual time?" Yin sighed realizing how tired he was after training in fast-forward.

"twenty five minutes... Tomorrow will have to be a shorty." Stopwatch sighed as he stretched. "to be honest for all the training I've given you in sly warfare and quick kills. You've expanded my endurance greatly both physically and mentally."

"good to know I'm not letting you get out of shape." Yin chuckled as his breathing evened out from the time shock. "it's almost been a month right?"

"yeah." Stopwatch said seeing the pain in Yin's eyes. "It is be painful to know that all the people who cared for you think you're dead. Trust me I know the difference here is in one more week you'll head home."

"and free the son of Atlas." Yin said chucking Ehnita into a tree trunk. "than find the Spear of Fire then... Then take over for you."

"unless your content on it don't make a promise much less an oath." Stopwatch said zipping up his camo hoody. The son or Kronos was decked in winter gear from head to toe. Than you had Yin who was wearing only his button up white shirt jeans and a pair of Converse which Yin traded Stopwatch for. "you keep telling me your fine out here but it's cold."

"it was cold at camp Kronos but we only had one jacket... Alanna had it." Yin chuckled as the two made way for their base camp. "you learned fast to keep your mind warm and then your body follows."

Yin let that sink in as the two approached their base camp. The camp consisted of three green military tents and a hearth in the center. One tent was the sleeping quarters the second held weapons and maps the third held food and water. The ladder of the three was running fairly low considering neither of the two had the chance to raid or buy supplies.

Next to the fire lay Yin's thin black jacket which had two golden scythes stitched into the hoods tip. Beside his new jacket lay his black and red single strapped backpack. Next to that was Yin's old clothes his black T-shirt and old worn jeans. Finally a mortal machete something that was very frowned upon back with the demititans.

"Yin... Hu we have one nights water and a box of ambrosia." Stopwatch said peeking inside of the food tent. "and that is only for emergencies."

"Then let me make a run." Yin said pulling his jacket on and strapping his machete to his thigh. Neck Lacer's money clip was clipped to Yin's belt already as Yin grabbed his backpack. "we already have three demigod camps within distance. Besides I need to let my people know I'm alive so I would be killing two birds with one stone."

"fine." Stopwatch said making Yin recoil from the ease of their debate. "you're wondering why now I'll let you go?"

"well yeah..." Yin said trying to read Stopwatch's expression to no avail. "what's changed?"

"You have." Stopwatch said crossing his arms. "when you first asked before you weren't ready to do what you have to do. Here in order to keep our home safe you will have to kill. No always but before you refused to do so. How you fought before biting at your foes thighs. Ha that's how cowards fight. Now you fight like a ghost. You are fast silent and above all not afraid. These three things you need to keep the land beyond the gods safe for you and other demititans. So yes you can go and yes give your friends a sign that you're alive. Though give me a promise that if you make contact with a demititan... I never existed can you promise me that?"

"of... Of course." Yin said expecting much more in return for such extensive training. "why would I?"

"I didn't expect you would though a verbal agreement is enough so." Stopwatch pulled a map from his pocket. Once unfolded it became clear it was a very good hand drawn map with three red circles in a triangle. All three surrounded Yin and Stopwatch's current location. "you can see that the demigods have unknowingly boxed us in. The camp to the north has just been made and supplies are nice there. Also it being so new these other two camps don't have a stable connection."

"so even if we cut the camp off the other two won't have a way to find out unless they travel there themselves." Yin summed up as he pulled his hood up noticing the twilight of spring. "also I don't have darkness to cover me. So I'll need to be careful on my approach."

"the camp is surrounded by trees so you could sneak in and out fast." Stopwatch said with a grin. "do you have this map memorized?"

Yin locked his eyes on the map his mind taking a photo. "yes."

"good then get going we eat when you bring the food back." Stopwatch said calmly as he tended to the fire. Yin nodded turning as he sprinted into the woods heading north. Yin had a feeling he would be back soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: The Crusade

"did you hear that?" A demigod asked another who was counting arrows. "I think someones out there Roger!"

"shut up Twitch it's just another wolf." Roger answered half heartedly noticing their scout was still missing. "TROOPS! armor up we're going out for Klint!"

"he isn't back yet?" Another demigod asked as a scream echoed through the woods. "what the hell was that!"

...

Yin bounded off a tree trunk bringing Ehnita down on the scouts shoulder. The demigod screamed as he hit the ground. Yin leaped over the body which was crumpled on the snowy ground. The son of Prometheus hit hard against a tree trunk lashing out with his Tomahawk as another demigod ran by. Yin spun around a blur of black as he caught a demigods blade with Ehnita. Yin pulled back knocking the demigod forward. The son of Prometheus let loose a jarring kick to the demigods knee than knocked him aside with Ehinta.

Yin spun around knocking a sword free from another demigod. The demititan bounded off a tree bringing down Ehnita with both his force and gravities. Blood sprayed the snow as Yin continued forward a line of demolished demigods lay behind him.

"Twitch NO!" A voice roared as Yin spun around Ehnita meeting a younger demigods skull killing him on the spot. Yin spun around again meeting the final demigods blade. "You killed him! You damn idiot!"

"idiot? Hmmm you must he confused!" Yin roared as he let loose a barrage of jarring blows ending with a groin punch to the guys man hood. "I'll let you live to send a message. Tell your allies that the demititans are done playing around and are evicting you. Now run along!"

The demigod gulped as he scurried away into the woods. Yin made his way into camp chucking Ehnita into the bench next to him as he sat down. Damn was this terrible Yin thought as he realized he had just committed multiple murders. No Yin shook his head Stopwatch had talked about this early on. The demigods weren't innocent and would kill them on the spot without mercy. In this war Yin no the whole sum of the demititans were the bad guys. They always had been. But like hell Yin was going to let everything he cared for be burned to the ground.

Yin's ears twitched at the sound of spontaneous combustion. No doubt Demi'se had been watching since Yin popped a flair before his assault.

"so..." Demi'se voice called as he approached Yin who still sat on the demigods simple wood bench. "should I classify this new hobby as murder or recreational slaughter?"

"check the tent Demi'se." Yin said his mind settled in what he had done. "well we could just sit and wait for more to show up?"

"what if I don't want to look in the tent?" Demi'se asked wary of Yin's new get up. It looked vary suited for an assassin and by the way Demi'se had seen it that was what Yin was.

"Then you won't find the hundreds of arrows crates of greek fire... And yes maps marking our mining plants with orders to blow them sky high." Yin answered still not facing his one time leader.

"they're dead?" Demi'se asked looking at the line of bodies leading away from this makeshift camp. "No question I... Saw you kill them. Humph at least I know you have it in you now."

"You have yet to kill... When you do it isn't clean and doesn't resolve anything." Yin said as he stood up pulling Ehnita from the bench. "when I'm done here and return to the mountain base You Viel and me march for the next step in locating the Spear of Fire."

"hold on what do you mean when say you'll return when you're done here?" Demi'se said looking around at the line of corpses and empty camp. "because this place is done and you're coming back with me."

"no I need to return some supplies to people who need it." Yin said walking past Demi'se who turned facing the tents.

"so that tent has food in it right?" Demi'se asked a grim look on his face as he pointed at the tent.

"do that and you won't be able to walk for a week." Yin said gripping Ehnita tightly.

"oh you mean burn it? Sorry did you mean like this!?" Demi'se growled as the tent burst into flames. "wow that went up fast now when we get back to the base we'll get you fed."

"Demi'se let me ask you something." Yin said his voice laced with venom.

"what?" Demi'se asked gripping his sheathed Ancient silver blade tightly.

"do you know the breaking point of the human knee?" Yin asked still with his back to Demi'se.

"no..." Demi'se answered pulling his blade from its sheath.

"neither do... But LET'S FIND OUT!" Yin roared spinning around with a jarring blow Ehnita. Demi'se cursed as Yin fought like a demon without restrictions. Each blow meant to kill and each blow stung with force something Yin wasn't known for. Before Yin was loud and went for non-Leathal blows now he was quite with a grim expression. It was the look of someone who had seen death and had dealt it to those he fought. "Getting tired?!"

"Dammit!" Demi'se roared his body igniting only to have his skin sizzle on Yin's will. Damn Demi'se hated the feeling that was burning his skin it wasn't like a normal burn. No when Yin used fire it was a different sensation of fear and regret. "STOP DOING THAT!"

Demi'se lashed out with his blade which Yin caught with his Tomahawk pulling them close together. The son of Hyperion grinned as he readied his free hand for a punch. Like lightning Yin reacted brushing aside Demi'se's punch and let loose a jarring blow to his knee.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Demi'se roared as he received some more jarring blows before he was thrown to the bench which snapped in half. "who... The hell... Are... You?"

"yeah that sounds like a concision my dear friend." Yin said squatting next to his one time leader. "well who am I? Simple I am a Ghost of my former self. When I return in one week have Yang and Viel ready and clean your self up you're a mess."

"what the hell!" Demi'se cursed unable to get up as Yin no That demon walked away. "what the hell happened!"

"you got soft my old friend." Yin laughed as he disappeared into the trees. He knew that Demi'se was far more skilled than what he just witnessed. Their next fight would be on equal terms and would be very messy. Yin sighed recalling every fight he had had with Demi'se had been to Yin's favor. The son of Prometheus knew his luck was soon to dry up and that Demi'se was one to hold a grudge.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Grudge to Hold

Demi'se cursed as he rolled to his side propping himself against the broken wooden bench. How on earth had Yin changed so much? There was still his humor and wait... His hair was a mess without a ponytail... Why the hell would he cut that off? Nothing made sense as Demi'se cursed himself for not going all out. But really after knowing the guy for four years not once had he fought like this. Yin had used everything from his knees to elbows to land jarring blows. All of this on a guy who prided himself on knowing hand-to-hand combat.

"Diana..." Demi'se mumbled as his body ignited willing his ashes to form near his sister. There was a quick panic as his body crumbled this part always was kind of creepy. Though he became solid once more on the bar's basement floor with Alanna and Diana hovering over him. "I'm a... Mess."

"sounds like you have a concision." Alanna said looking the guy over. He looked bad for sure with his black T-shirt ripped and singed in places. His jeans had a blood spot on the knee that didn't seem to be his. Also he had multiple broken ribs. "how in titans name did this happen?"

"let's just say a ghost sent his remarks." Demi'se said seeing the intended confusion on Alanna's face. Diana nodded clearly understanding the only person who could do this. "Help me up Diana... We need to make plans for retrieving the Spear."

"wait we have a Lead?" Diana said helping her brother up who stood mostly on his good leg. She knew her brother had been in worse shape a few ribs and a knee was nothing to him.

"yes in one week when are friend returns." Demi'se said cautiously knowing this was touchy with Alanna.

"Wait you mean Yin right?" Alanna said putting two and two together to get four. (two claps for Alanna her BF is a secret badass.) "why would he do this?"

"well it might have something to do with burning a cache of food and water." Demi'se admitted flinching at the glares he received. "look I thought he would come back if I gave him an incentive... Though you see how that turned out."

"you underestimated him didn't you?" Alanna said with a faint smile.

"no He's different see what the sun saw..." Demi'se said pressing his hand against Alanna's temple. Her eyes flashed as she saw a birds eye view of Yin destroying a line of demigods blood staining the ground. The vision faded as he sunk his Tomahawk into a demigods temple. The boy Alanna knew was long gone as she felt a tear run down her cheek. "see what he has turned into?"

"yes..." Alanna said solemnly as she walked in a daze up the stairs and into the bustling bar above. "Yin what's happened to you?"

...

Yin stood his Tomahawk dripping drops of blood his backpack full of the supples he and Stopwatch needed to survive. Yin pulled his hand made map out crossing off the last of three red circles. A tear ran down his cheek as he popped his neck.

"damn you Demi'se!" Yin roared into the empty Alaskan sky. "none of them NEEDED TO DIE!"

"Yin..." Stopwatch's voice said calmly from the tree line. Yin's mentor had been following him from the beginning knowing something would happen. "you don't need to feel anger or regret... These demigods were going to march soon."

"I know!" Yin snapped wiping his face off with his sleeve. "it hurts... They're dead... I killed them."

"thats right hold on to that." Stopwatch said walking up to his pupil. "you know now that death is hard. Your friend Demi'se doesn't or maybe he just doesn't care. You do that's why people will follow you. That's why you know love. You don't have rash anger anymore because you know what that entitles. Right now you know that no one wins in a fight much less a war. So hold on to that and know your friends are safe now and you won't starve."

"thus is nature right?" Yin said half heartedly as he looked up at the twilight sky. "Six more days of training then I go... Home."

...

Dante twitched his meditation interrupted by the feeling of many people dying. The son of Thanatos reached over grabbing a random book to scribble notes. Though he was overwhelmed by the rush of over thirty demigods' life stories he felt.

"crap." Dante cursed running across his cave to his bar which had a pool of water in the sink. "someone anyone show me something!"

The water didn't disappoint as. Scenes of random demigod camps flashed by with many dead. The images stopped on a note that was stuck to a tree.

I am done playing.

Your time is near.

Ever intruding.

Never yielding.

Now will.

You Fear

I the Ghost.

The note sent shivers down Dante's spine something that didn't happen often to the child of death. Only one person knew those lines besides Dante. And that person must have changed quite a lot for this to happen. Only Yin knew those lines...


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Return

The last Six days of training had been the hardest as Yin folded his newer clothes placing them inside his backpack. The ones he wore now were from when he had marched from camp Kronos. His simple black T-shirt had various pockmarks and cuts. His old worn jeans had the same issue. The only thing that was new and within sight was his black and red backpack. Also he had mis mortal machete strapped to his bag for good measure. Before the son of Prometheus was a giant cave opening with ancient ruins carved into its arch.

"home at last." Yin said with a faint smile knowing Stopwatch and his camp was far behind him now. Yin walked forward his body vibrating as he passed through the mouth of the cave. If anything besides a demititan had done this they would be a pile of ashes.

The cave was long and down hill with almost no lighting save a few torches randomly spread out. The path was easy to probably because Yin had failed to find any off branch or fork. But titans was it a long walk Yin's legs began burning just as he saw light ahead. The son of Prometheus covered his eyes as he broke out of the cave and into the massive opening of Diana's mountain base.

On ether side of Yin stood the mass of both Demi'se and Diana's troops in full armor and shields locked. The troops bore uneasy looks as Yin advanced towards two soldiers in crimson armor. Yin stopped within striking distance of the shorter of the two.

"Tell me Yin why should I not kill you here and now?" Demi'se said in a leveled tone.

"because I know how to retrieve the Spear of Fire." Yin said walking past the two patting Demi'se on the back. "Order a war briefing we march tomorrow at sun down."

"well he has an air of confidence to him." Diana whispered still holding a golden scroll that held a very high placement for Yin. "should we kill him?"

"no power hasn't gotten to his head." Demi'se sighed turning to face the mass of their troops. "You are all dismissed!"

The troops disbanded going back to their tents or the bar depending on their preferences. Demi'se sighed as he sprinted to catch up with Yin who had no idea where to go.

"Demi'se do know that I don't underestimate you and still have respect for you." Yin said continuing to walk through a mass of tents. "and that being said we still need to march... Rhea is also looking for the Spear and she is showing her true colors."

"that's all fine and daisy Yin but what the hell happened out their?" Demi'se asked as the two came to a stand still. It was clear Yin had much more definition to him with only a T-shirt on. It was scary how deadly he looked. His bangs nipped at his eyes the rest of his hair hung raggedly at chin level. "you fought like a demon each blow meant to-"

"kill. Yeah you could say that after being attacked by Rhea and having five ribs broken gave me incentive to bring it all." Yin said leaving everything about Stopwatch out. "ether way I am here now and we have a prisoner or three to retrieve."

"wait what the hell?!" Demi'se asked his voice rising. "I thought you said we were marching for The actual Spear of Fire."

"we need a map first... And possibly the children of Helios and Selene." Yin said with a wicked grin. "now where am I going?"

"follow me Diana is gathering the others." Demi'se said taking point. "Alanna has been worried... In short she missed you."

"As I missed her." Yin said solemnly as the two approached a building with neon signs reading; Merman Lagoon. "really a bar?"

"technically there isn't any alcohol only ancient Brews so to speak." Demi'se said carefully as he knocked four times. The door swung open letting loose the sound of a heavy party. There was dubstep playing and Demititans dancing or sitting drinking what looked like beer. "It's basically godly nectar but with a titan spin. We call it ancient wine. As I said no alcohol but titans can it give you a hangover."

"good to know." Yin said noticing Yang passed out at the bar with fifteen massive glasses around him all empty. "so Yang has been copping."

"huh if that's what you call failing a baseline test and not showing up for practice." Demi'se laughed as the two approached a heavy metal door. "okay beyond this door lays the mysteries of this base and-"

"mostly the skunked Ancient wine." Alanna's voice said from behind Yin. "long time no see-"

Alanna was cut off by Yin hugging her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I've missed you so much." Yin paused as he held her close. "the only reason I could keep going was because of you."

Alanna didn't know what to say when she first came here she was going to demand answers for why he had killed people. But now it seemed clear looking into his eyes that he was in pain for what he had done. Alanna could tell when something effected Yin and right now she knew he hated himself for what he did. Words finally came to Alanna as she held on to Yin something the children of Prometheus were known for.

"I never thought you were dead." Alanna said knowing it wasn't the most romantic thing to say. Though she needed to have certainty this wasn't a dream. "not once for the past month."

"I know..." Yin said as Alanna pulled back looking him over. Yin had definitely grown more solid his body way more defined than a month previous. Not to mention Yin's hair was much shorter and far more ragged. Also he had a machete strapped to his backpack. She smiled just happy the Yin she once knew was back. "okay Demi'se lets get this meeting started."

"very well." Demi'se said very happy to have a break from the romance before him. The son of Hyperion knocked twice then kicked the door open. The smell of hard work and secrets hit Yin's nose as they advanced down a set of stairs. It was dark with just enough light for Yin to see three figures standing in the center of the basement. All were still in armor from Yin's arrival. "so we are all here?"

"yes." Diana's voice called from the darkness as Demi'se Alanna and Yin joined the group. "before we start this meeting Yin child of Prometheus you have yet to complete a baseline test."

"okay so let me get this straight you knocked me out and threw me into the middle of nowhere and still think I need to take a test to prove something?" Yin asked his voice calm despite the stupidity he was hearing.

"well that is correct everyone here has taken a Baseline test besides you." a girl who Yin didn't know answered. "where we the top brass know of your skill other do not. Also to lead or join a Op outside of our Base you need to score above Fifty points. The highest was 176. Hasn't been beaten yet."

"thank you Esther for clarifying." Diana said looking Yin over. "now we can start your tests tomorrow at Nine am. If you pass then we'll see what info you have as far as the Spear of fire. As for now this meeting is adjured."

Yin was about to protest but Alanna shot him a dangerous look so he kept quite. Something was different with her since Yin had been thrown to the woods. She looked the same unlike Yin who was more defined and had shorter hair. No she looked almost more in charge? Yeah that had to be it.

"best of luck Yin." Esther said with a smile as the members of the meeting filed out of the basement. Yin started up the stairs Alanna following close behind. The son of Prometheus had a feeling tomorrows tests would be a breeze.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch b11: Unexpected

Yang groaned as he took a swig of ancient wine. Some idiot was talking to him about getting sober. "look... Mr. Person... I know when stop is enough... Or whatnot."

"clearly not. For one you were never good at grammar. Though really Yang you should remember your own brothers name." Yin sigh patting his drunk blubbering brother on the back.

"screw off! My brothers... Dead! I think... Yeah way dead!" Yang belched getting to his feet only to have Yin catch him. "hey don't touch me!... I'm no whore!"

"whatever you say Yang." Yin said pulling towards the exit. "now lets just get back to the tent and get some rest."

"I ain't sleeping with you!... Help Rape!" Yang screamed as he stumbled forward his hands out stretched hitting something big and soft. "this isn't a doorknob..."

"no it isn't." Diana's voice growled mancencly.

The bar went dead silent as they noticed where Yang's hands were.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Yang sputtered in to much shock to remove his hands from Diana's breasts. "though it's kind of nice right?"

The son of Prometheus yelped as Diana planted her foot in his man hood. Yang dropped like a stone as he was curb stomped for good measure.

"yeah it was kind of nice." Diana said popping her neck. "the part where I kicked your balls into your throat was quite entertaining."

Yin rushed forward helping Yang up. "really my apologies Diana I'll take care of him."

Yang opened his mouth receiving a punch in the gut from Yin. That shut him up as Yin dragged Yang from the bar.

Diana glared at the patrons of the bar before storming out bad memories filling her mind.

Demi'se sighed finishing off his glass of ancient wine the effects alluding him. The son of Hyperion stood from his seat pushing a drunken demititan back into his seat. The guy was mumbling about fighting but Demi'se wasn't in the mood. He was tired and needed to make sure Diana didn't take her anger out on others.

The son of Hyperion shook his head still wondering why the hell Yang did the things he did. Not to mention Yin... Demi'se popped his neck knowing tomorrow would be the day to set the record straight. The guy hated fighting as he had been at only an eighth of his actual strength.

"hey Demi'se-"

"not now I have things to attend to." Demi'se interrupted one of his soldiers pushing him aside as he walked out of the bar and into the hollowed out mountain. The place was eery in the dim light. Memories of this places construction filled his mind as he noticed someone in the shadows.

"As I have told another boy I am not in the mood to fight." Demi'se sighed not even looking at the figure as it revealed itself.

"hmmm... Guess you never were the type to be nostalgic." The figure said her voice smooth and clear. Most importantly Demi'se knew this voice.

"how long has it been?" Demi'se asked still not facing the woman. "you must eighteen nineteen?"

"close." She answer pondering the son of Hyperion's first question. "it must have been close to five years."

"to long." Demi'se said with a smirk. "tell me Thea does she still speak to you?"

"thought Max would be the one to explain this to you." The girl sighed. "but yeah if you mean Rhea. Only Max was able to shut her up... Funny right? Prince of Darkness scaring the Queen of Titans?"

"no he would be the one to do it." Demi'se said with a chuckle turning to face the girl. She wore a blue Pee coat and jeans. She was older than Demi'se remembered though her sea green eyes were the same. Her dark hair hung around her shoulders as she leaned against the side of the bar. "where is he Thea?"

"I don't know Demi'se." Thea sighed painfully. "ever since Clause... Well he left... You know that."

"yeah." Demi'se said a pain in his gut forming as a new question formed. "why are you here Thea?"

"you know the reason Demi'se." Thea sighed pushing off the wall walking past the son of Hyperion. "we discussed this five years ago."

Demi'se cursed knowing what that meant and the pleasures it brought. "so I am... Free?"

"no just released back to Havoc..." Thea said still walking into the shadows. "clean up your affairs tomorrow then report to camp Nomad 16"

"but what about my forces?" Demi'se sputtered running after Thea.

"they will be attended to Demi'se." Thea said turning back her sea green eyes glowing in shadows. "The Regulars will most likely he disbanded."

Demi'se stood in shock knowing exactly what she meant by disbanded. No demititan was set free from their control. Especially during war. This was going to be bad. Demi'se shook his head knowing he'd need all the sleep he could get.

Thea walked to a hidden place within the mountain camp this was her first time here alone. She sighed knowing Max would have loved this place. Yeah... She forgot Maxwell Lockhart had only one love and that was a long time ago.

Thea broke a smile despite herself. Demi'se had grown up to be much more of a warrior then Thea would have dared think. He seemed much older and more controlled. Thea recalled the boy who set fires to things and had the murderous look to him. Maxwell had told her once that the kid just needed to find something better to fight.

Thea looked at jagged roof of the hollow mountain. Max had said the same about her. She smiled at that as she noticed a girl crying in the shadows.

"is there a problem?" Thea asked lightly crouching behind the girl recognizing her. Thea wondered what the odds were that she'd find both of her targets here. "Diana... I know you're stronger than this."

"H... How do know my name?" Diana said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. The daughter of Hyperion didn't recognize the woman nor did she know anyone besides one who was as old as her. "wait... I remember a letter I received a week later. You're from our higher command?"

"yes." Thea said helping Diana to her feet she to was much older than Thea recalled. "then you know where your brother's new orders reside?"

"yeah... With him." Dian said in growl. "that damn scum Havoc."

"sadly yes." Thea said fiddling with her hair as she did when she was uncomfortable. "do you have any recommendations for a replacement?"

"funny asking the sister of replacee." Diana said racking her mind for anyone who could handle Demi'se's job. "he has a group of three that could easily take over until another rises."

"I will take your word Diana." Thea said looking out at the shadows.

"before you leave..." Diana sighed looking at the woman she was confident and powerful. Two things Diana strived for. "did you ever meet the one?"

"hmmm..." Thea sighed fiddling with her hair wondering how to answer. "I thought I had. But the longer I kept thinking in those terms the longer I seemed to hurt. Life doesn't give out things like that. Work with what you have and always look back."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch b12: The Other Side

"Percy!" Annabeth called from the opening of the arena. Percy ignored her lashing out with Riptide only to crumple to the ground. "Agh!"

Annabeth rushed forward to meet her idiot boyfriend.

"I know I know..." Percy groaned as he got to his feet his left arm still in a sling his chest riddled with pain. "We can't afford to be beaten again..."

"Percy... I know." Annabeth sighed knowing where Percy was coming from. The supposed legion of Demititans hadn't just maimed Annabeth's and Percy's friends and comrades but also the Roman's. The ladder had gone silent ever since they fell back. Annabeth got back on track looking over Percy who had had nearly all his ribs broken and his arm shattered. "Percy you know I'd be out here with you in a millisecond... But you need to recover. That comes first and then we can get you back on your feet."

Percy sighed knowing she was right. He also knew that this would be his only alone time with Annabeth. She had been placed in charge of war prep. "here get me over to the stands."

"Percy..." Annabeth started then gave in helping Percy to the arena stands where they sat.

"Annabeth how could they even exist?" Percy asked the question and others had been eating away at him.

"I don't know..." Annabeth said her face scrunching up meaning she was holding back info. "okay we got a message from someone called Rictor Vice... He said that we had gotten in over our heads and the Order would take over our operations."

"Rictor Vice? The Order?" Percy's head swam with this info. "what does it mean?"

"that my suspicions have been clarified." Annabeth said slowly. "that Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are only the tip of a much larger Iceberg."

"Look this isn't going to end well." A guy with long tangled hair sighed as he looked at the massive skyscraper behind them. "We don't have enough explosives."

"we don't have enough weapons." Another guy groaned scratching a scar at his neck.

"not even close to enough bullets." The third guy sighed his hair red.

"then we go in as guests." The final guy said. He was dressed in a ankle long Black trench coat. He had a black burette with a golden pin of two crossed scythes. His arms were crossed behind his back. His face half cloaked by his chin length hair. He had sharp features. His eyes bored and dark. "if we can't force info from Jupiter inc. then we can coax it from them."

"well Maxwell whats the plan?" the one with ragged hair asked.

"hhhh... Okay Lea plant the explosives just in case. Charles back me from the elevator. Lukas watch the entrance." Maxwell said looking at the entrance of the massive building. "I will get in fast my name is well known."

"which one?" Lea asked brushing his hair back. "the Prince of Darkness or Maxwell Lockhart?"

"both." Maxwell said walking forward. "continue onward only time will end our fate. Two paths are possible we chose the one that will save lives our foe will see this. Move out."

Maxwell walked up to the polished gold handle to the glass doors of the monolith building.

"cold feet?" Lukas asked carefully.

"no." Maxwell said as he pushed the doors open entering the empire state building. Elevator music filled his ears as he walked to the front desk. "sir I will say this once and only once. If the gods hear of my presence... I will kill you."

The guard pressed a red button but nothing happened making him sweat.

"please such actions will get you shot." Maxwell chuckled. "we cut you off from Olympus and your staff. If you happen to wonder there are fifteen of us all within the building all ready to kill. Now give me the floor for a Miss Elsbeth C. Lockhart."

"seventy fifth floor suite 101." The guard growled looking for a false number of enemies. "you won't make it alive."

"nor by elevator." Maxwell pointed to a shadowy corner. "I have other means of travel."

In a blink of an eye Maxwell lashed out gripping the guard by the neck and slamming his head into his desk. With a dull thud the mans head bounced from his desk and his body fell out of sight. Maxwell made way to his shortcut his mother would be waiting.

She wasn't one to like surprises.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch b13: Promise

Demi'se had to stop halfway back to his and Diana's tent. His stomach had a weightless feel to it. He shook his head refusing to accept his feelings for Thea. Even after their past experience he knew she didn't feel the same for him. He cursed knowing she was already grown up and probably had a life beyond the past. Demi'se was still a kid barely Sixteen yet he still felt something for the daughter of Poseidon.

He hated himself for that more than anything. He had never fallen for anyone before her and no one since. But he knew she would never fall for him. Her heart belonged to the Prince of Darkness Maxwell Lockhart. The only problem was he had no love to give. He had killed his only love.

Demi'se yawned making way for his tent he needed sleep. Especially with Yin's Baseline test in the mourning. The son of Hyperion grinned as he pulled back the crimson curtain to his tent. For the first time in four years he would be able to go all out. Restraint was something Demi'se wasn't known for but he had fine tuned it over the years. The boy walked across the spacious tent towards his old cot. Demi'se pulled back his covers as he pulled off his shirt and slept like a rock.

"tell me what is that damn ticking!" Alanna growled going through Yin's pile of clothing in the corner of the cramped tent.

"What ticking?" Yin asked as he held his two weapons trying to measure their weight difference. The guy ducked as Alanna tossed a shirt his way. Yin's eyes caught a glimpse of his new backpack panicked he. Rushed forward snatching the black and white bag. "sorry classified."

"yeah right by now I should be at least high enough up on the pecking order to see my boyfriends new bag." Alanna sighed narrowing her golden eyes. "don't tell me you've been reading Yang's magazine!"

"what!?" Yin sputtered as he tossed Alanna the bag. "never mind how you know about... Those... Ether way the bag and clothes inside are gifts from Prometheus."

"your dad?" Alanna asked dumbly cursing herself for asking that. "don't answer I already know."

"good hate to think my girlfriend doesn't know my parents." Yin sighed checking on the past out Yang. Yin was surprised when he saw Alanna inspecting. "What I haven't changed that much."

"yeah you cut off your pony tail..." Alanna said slowly also noticing a small scar at the base of Yin's chin. "What the hell happened out there?"

"I all I want to say is... I was forced to survive." Yin sighed rubbing his temples as Alanna looked him over. The guy was clearly hiding something but past that Alanna wasn't sure she wanted to know. "it's getting late I should get some sleep with the Baseline tomorrow."

"yeah rest up you'll need it." Alanna said ignoring the ticking as she kissed Yin on the cheek as she left the tent.

"you should know better then to do this Maxwell." a woman sighed her spine tingling as her son Shadow traveled into her office. The mother was tall like her son wearing business dress and blouse. The woman was standing behind her desk looking out a massive window. Maxwell grimaced knowing she had aged. "you could have been great... A son of Erebus one of the only ones. I know it's to late but I'm sorry about Selene."

"Mother I came here to give you warning." Maxwell said his ear twitching as he heard guards take positions outside the office. "And to cut any ties."

"Maxwell they may still listen." the mother said her voice cold despite the stake she felt in her chest.

"Yes but they will never accept." Maxwell sighed knowing the guards were ready to storm. "And to never accept is to always fear... I have always worked with fear even now."

"is this goodbye son?" the mother asked cursing herself for her misdeeds to her only child. She flinched as a loud thud hit her door. "will you kill them?"

"yes." Maxwell said devoid of emotion three lives meant little in the world. But Maxwell would remember their faces even if he were the only one he would remember those who had died. "goodbye mother."

"Mrs. Lockhart get down!" a beefed up guard roared pulling a pistol on Maxwell. "Get the hell down terrorist!"

"farewell demigods..." Maxwell said surging forward with a Stygian black Iron machete. The Prince of Darkness moved like a demon slicing through his foes with precision and strength. "May death judge you well."

The Prince of Darkness fled without another word full filling his task as his mother found a sleek black tablet on her desk.


	14. Chapter 14

*Note to readers

Sorry for the delay in this chapter my Co-Writer have been pinned with our High school RAP paper and haven't had time to update Spear of Fire. Do note there will be a prequeal stroy to sum up Demise's past as well as the Prince of Darkness and the mysterious others including Stopwatch. Also for spell check reasons Demi'se is now being spelled as Demise.

Enjoy!

Ch b14: Baseline

Demise was calm as he synched his arm guards tight to his skin. The son of Hyperion was ready... He grinned at that more in vein than happiness. To be honest after holding back for so long he wasn't sure if his past abilities could be harnessed... Much less used. His mind flashed back to his first true fight. Demise focused on who he was fighting and why as renewed strength coursed through him. He clenched his fists tight as they ignited. He willed his strength onto the flames which glowed golden with heat.

Demise willed the sensation of revenge into his flames wincing as the flames grew bitter cold biting at his nerves. Finally the flames became sickly green.

"Good I still have it..." The son of Hyperion sighed casting away the sickly green flames and the pain they brought. Demise sighed popping his neck as he pulled his sleek Ancient silver blade from its scabbard on his back. He remised on the blades history with him.

"Ready brother?" Diana's voice asked as she entered the tent. "The troops definitely are."

"To answer your question Diana... I am ready." Demise said calmly as he could hear the troops calling for battle. "And we will always lust for war even our foes do this. The only difference... We are tired of defeat which is a fruit they've held tight for too long."

"Good then meet those words and claim victory." Diana said knowing Demise's opponent was dangerously close to taking her brothers position. "And remember an army has one heart and one leader."

"And I am that leader." Demise growled as he walked from the tent and into the chaos of cheers from his soldiers. He pumped his fist into the air as they cheered. The soldiers chanted his name as well as Yin's name. Demise stood on one side of the circle as Yin stood on the other holding his blade Neck Lacer tight. Demise grimaced knowing that blade had a wicked bite even going all out the blade had earned its name. "Lower the Flag!"

A group of three demititans moved to the flag pole in the center of the circle where they lowered the flag of Kronos. Demise watched as it was lowered to grabbing hight. The larger of the three flag men saluted Demise. "Sir ready for the test."

"Of course Matix." Demise sighed pointing his blade high to the stone roof of the mountain.

"And you son of Prometheus?" Matix asked Yin who nodded. "Good then Demise tell him the rules."

"Listen up Yin I'll only tell you this once." Demise said brushing his hair from his eyes. "Your goal is to take that flag from its post and rise it back to full hight. If you succeed you will receive a perfect score."

"Sounds easy enough." Yin called from across the ring making Demise grin. "At least in theory."

"On the count of three we begin." Demise called his voice echoing.

"Just like old times..." Yin sighed gripping Neck Lacer tight.

"Sadly... No." Demise growled as he pointed his blade at Yin. "On my count... THREE! TWO! ONE! Now!"

The two surged forward as one meeting each others blades in a shower of sparks.

"Still slow on your first strike!" Yin called spinning around with Neck Lacer. "And your right guard is still-"

"Better than yours!" Demise growled ducking low as Neck Lacer sailed over his head. "And you still talk to much!"

"Dammit!" Yin cursed as he jumped over Demise's blade. The son of Prometheus stomped down aiming for the blade beneath him all as he lashed out with his own blade. "Taste this!"

"Nice try!" Demise roared rolling forward as Yin came down hard his blade sinking hilt deep into dirt. Demise let loose a jarring kick to Yin's rear. The son of Prometheus cursed as he used his momentum to pull his blade from the ground. Yin rolled from the ground evading Demise's strikes. "Oh come now do try to entertain!"

The crowd roared in agreement as Yin surged forward Neck Lacer dancing. "You'll get some entertainment!"

"So slow!" Demise Laughed as he let loose a jarring punch to Yin's nose. The son of Prometheus cursed as he stumbled backwards his nose bleeding. The crowd cheered for more. Demise straightened up changing stances. "Another attempt perhaps?"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Yin roared rushing forward again bringing his blade down upon Demise who let loose a quick strike. In an instant Neck Lacer flew out of the ring. "How the hell did you do that!"

"I was taught." Demise answered eyeing his own blade before tossing it aside. "Sadly we come from two very different stock."

"So this is a fist fight then?" Yin asked wincing as he snapped his nose back into place.

"No you're trying to raise the flag." Demise laughed as the two surged towards the pole. Yin jumped up grabbing the pole as he swung around with a kick. Demise reacted fast rolling out of the way forcing Yin to let go sliding across the ground. The two jumped to their feet surging forward letting loose a barrage of jarring blows. "Stop playing around!"

"AAGGHH!" Yin cursed as Demise parried his kick and planted a punch into his left cheek. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like this?"

"Poor little Yin..." Demise laughed. "Rhea chose poorly with you!"

In a blink of an eye Demise grabbed Yin by the back of the neck and pulled him into a brain jarring head but. The son of Prometheus fell to the dirt ground knocked flat out. The soldiers cheered as Demise dragged Yin by the leg to flag pole and tied his leg to the rope.

The son of Hyperion pulled on the other rope and rose Yin high above the ground. "This was your punishment for underestimating me Yin... When you wake up you can tell me of this Spear of Fire and where I might find it."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch b15: Across the Pond

Percy sighed as he sat by Annabeth on the docks of Camp Half Blood. They had just been sitting there watching as the day passed by. Percy had been cursed with nightmares of the Demititan who had nearly broken him.

"I don't get it Annabeth..." Percy said aloud breaking the calm silence.

What don't you get Seaweed brain?" Annabeth sighed looking at her boy friend with an inspecting gaze.

"Why would my Father kill Blazes mother? In front of him no less!" Percy growled knowing the pain well. Annabeth caught on fast.

"Percy you can't possibly think that he was telling you the truth... Can you?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy more closely seeing pain in his eyes. "Percy-"

"No Annabeth he wasn't lying... He had the same look as me when I first here." Percy sighed Annabeth hugged Percy.

"No wonder why he loathes you." Annabeth said softly. "But he is still a threat Percy."

"Yeah but Annabeth I would have given anything to get my mom back." Percy said solemnly.

"Yeah but the difference is you didn't. When the Master Bolt was stolen you chose to take the quest even if that meant never seeing her again." Annabeth scorned. "Besides that he was three right when he watched his mother die? By Poseidon's monster Percy. Not his child."

"I know it's just I don't want to believe it..." Percy sighed closing his eyes as he breathed in the sent of the ocean before him.

"What the son of Hyperion said is true Percy..." The voice of Poseidon said from behind Percy and Annabeth. Percy was in shocked silence at the sight of his father since the last time they met Blaze was about to skewer him.

"Dad..." Percy said as he mock bowed.

"Lord Poseidon!" Annabeth jumped to her feet giving a deep bow. "Should I leave?"

"No you must hear this as well." Poseidon sighed looking out over the ocean. "When you fought in Alaska did your Foe tell you who they were?"

"Yes..." Percy started cautiously. "Demititans... But that can't be right can it?"

"Sadly we the gods have over looked them for far too long and now they are poised to strike." Poseidon said slowly. "And what the son of Hyperion told you is the truth... I did send a sea monster to drown his mother."

"It just never ends does it?" Percy growled glaring at his father. "The gods just keep killing and making enemies while their children have to clean up?!"

"Percy that boy will be the downfall of Olympus you must realize this." Poseidon sighed trying to comfort his son.

"Yeah well that was my job right? Or was it Luke? Oh no it was Kronos right? But yeah there were the giants too!" Percy snapped making Poseidon glare at his son. "No matter what I do Olympus still has a new threat! Tell me when will this end?"

"Percy... It's okay." Annabeth said trying to calm Percy down.

"No Annabeth it isn't..." Percy sighed as Poseidon regarded his son.

"Percy you have no idea of the pain we gods feel as our children fight and die for us... Do not ever think we our selfish. We feel far too much pain for that." The god said walking into the ocean leaving Percy with a pained grief for lashing out at his father. He shook Annabeth off and walked back to his cabin ignoring the sound of the conch he wasn't hungry.

...

"Max!" Thea yelped as she jumped from her motel bed she had been reading on. The young women was dressed in a blue peacoat and jeans and smiled as she looked her guest over. "It has been too long!"

Thea rushed forward hugging her mentor who patted her back sending shivers down her spine. The feeling intensified as he spoke.

"Perhaps a drink is in order... It is your birthday after all." Maxwell said with a bow. He was dressed the same as Thea had remembered him last. A black trench coat with navy blue T-shirt black jeans and black polished boots. She fiddled with her hair dark hair as she looked him over again. He had long ragged hair black hair which covered his left eye and pale white skin. His eyes were deep and dark but had a light of fun somewhere in them. "It will be on me."

"You know I would say no to a drink with you." Thea said with a smile as a knock came from her door. Maxwell reacted fast pulling his wicked Stygian Cutlass from his jacket. The blade brought a chill to the room as he advanced towards the door.

Thea brought up his rear with her concealed ancient gold knife. The trespasser knocked again much faster as the two took positions at the cheap motel door. Maxwell nodded as he unlatched the door pulling his prey inside and pinning to the wall with his Stygian blade to the kids neck.

"Well Maxwell it has been to long." Demise sighed not even caring that he had a sword at his throat. "But I'm here for Thea."

"Don't you have a summer camp to babysit and say good bye to?" Maxwell asked making Demise twitch from the insult. The son of Hyperion had forgotten how informed Maxwell was.

"Yes that is why I am here." Demise growled as Maxwell backed off sheathing his blade beneath his trench coat. "I need to know who's going to replace me."

"You don't need to worry Demise She is quiet capable." Thea said with a sarcastic grin. "But how did you find me?"

"How did Maxwell find you?" Demise countered making Thea turn to her mentor.

"How did you find me?" Thea asked with a confused look.

"How does a wolf find his prey?" Maxwell said simply noticing confused looks from his comrades. "One of the Perks of being a child of primordial god is a good rang of senses I followed your scent."

"Hmmm seems ligit." Thea sighed having come to terms with Maxwell's abilities long ago. Though she turned back to Demise. "So how did you find me?"

"I have lived here in Alaska for awhile now I think I know every Demititan friendly motel on this slab of ice." Demise sighed cursing himself as he remembered neither of them were true Demititans. "Ether way I can not leavw camp Kronos we have a chance of locating the Spear."

"Listen... Demise." Thea said carefully as Maxwell rolled his eyes. "We know where the Spear is. Trust me it's no secret."

"Wait so why don't we go and get it?" Demise pressed.

"For one it lays in Egypt." Maxwell sighed. "And secondly it requires two objects to access."

"Okay you got my attention now continue!" Demise said in a rush.

"The first item is the blade of Helena..." Thea sighed knowing well where it lay. "And the second is the blood offering of a child of the sun."

"Okay..." Demise mumbled. "Where do I find this blade?"

"The Greeks have it." Maxwell said indifferent to Demise's sickly appearance. "A daughter of Aphrodite."

"A charm speaker?" Demise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naturally." Maxwell said suppressing a grin.

"Titans hate me!" Demise growled fishing around in his pocket as he turned to Thea. "I refuse to leave my post until these terms are met and we can safely say we own the Spear. Oh and happy birthday Thea."

The son of Hyperion tossed a large locket her way as he erupted into flames ashing away. Thea examined the locket which had been carved from a tooth a rather large fang. The demigod knew well of its origins.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch b16: The Way of Things

"What do you mean stand down!" Percy growled Riptide growing warm in his pocket as the man continued. He was dressed in all black tuxedo with a shaved head crystal blue eyes and a vicious scar running down his chin and neck. "We have to press forward!"

"Silence Perseus!" Chiron called shocking the audience before him for scolding his student.

"Sorry Chiron..." Percy sighed turning to their guest.

"Thank you now my name is Rictor Vice and I am the son Nemesis I am a member of the Higher Demigod Order." The Man said in gravely voice. "Now as I have said you are to stand down and stay out of this skirmish."

The rec room erupted in Chaos at the news.

"Silence!" Chiron called though his expression paled as Jason stubbled into the room in a Daze.

"I think we have an Intruder..." Jason said in rasp as he passed out.

...

Demise burned to life in the woods of Camp Half Blood. The son of Hyperion closed his eyes willing for the sun to show Demise his surroundings. His mind burned as a birds eye view of Camp Half Blood filled his mind. He willed to find his target as a white spot burned into his mind close by. Demise grinned as he memorized a path and took it though he had spotted another heat spot he thought nothing of it.

Demise had never been one for stealth but he was the best player of Metal Gear Solid. Demise cursed as he stepped on a twig. The son of Hyperion stopped in his tracks hearing an argument.

"Jason do you know how long it has been?" A girls voice scorned. "Three months!"

"Piper I'm sorry..." The guy Jason responded. "But you have no idea how tight the security is at Camp Jupiter."

"You're right I don't..." The girl Piper sighed in pain making even Demise hurt from her words. "No Jason I'm sorry it just slipped out!"

"Piper I thought we had a promise?" Jason said slowly as Demise recovered from his wave of emotional pain. "No charmspeaking right?"

"Dammit!" Demise cursed ducking down as he heard Jason run towards his location Demise rolled behind a large tree grabbing a pebble which he chucked parallel to his location. Jason took the bait turning away from Demise.

"Crap-" Jason cursed as Demise sured forward putting the kid in a tight head lock. "Eat sparks!"

"Shhh just go to sleep!" Demise whispered noticing storm clouds above as he tightened his chokehold. "No tears... No tears only dreams!"

Jason cursed as his body went limp and hit the forest floor knocked clean out. Demise grinned admiring his handy work before him as he heard rushed footfall.

"Don't move!" Piper's voice chimed. Demise grinned happily as he stood his ground not wanting to move. "Hands up!"

"Okay..." Demise mumbled as if he were going to do that all along. He was unaware of her charmspeaking. "Anything else?"

"No I believe that is all from you Miss Piper." The voice of Maxwell sighed as he walked from the trees. "I must say your words are hollow."

"Shut up and stand still..." Piper said calmly as Maxwell began to laugh. "I said-"

"Oh do not worry I heard what you said." Maxwell said bluntly. "The difference is you have no authority over me."

"Stay back!" Piper cursed pulling her knife from its sheath. "I'm warning you!"

"Oh please I thought I had some control when I fought him last." Demise laughed still with his hands up and standing still. "It didn't end well."

"Taste LIGHTENING!" The voice of Jason roared as the sky roared with thunder. "Die!"

Light blinded Demise as a bolt of lightening struck down on Maxwell who grinned.

In a blink of an eye Maxwell had Jason in a headlock with his Stygian Cutlass to the demigods throat. Everyone was in shocked silence as they looked at the smoldering crater where Maxwell had been and where he was now.

"Try and remember who exactly I am son of Jupiter." Maxwell said with a dead expression. "I am the Prince of Darkness and no matter how many bolts lightening you toss I will always evade."

"AAAGGGHHH!" Jason gasped as Maxwell slid his ebony cutlass across his throat. Jason fell to the ground sputtering as he grasped his wound which was devoid of blood.

"NOOOOO!" Piper screamed rushing forward with her blade. In a blink of and eye her knife was pinned to the back of her neck as Maxwell had used her own arm to do this. She was to stunned to speak. This guy was faster than anyone she had fought at Camp Half Blood.

"Do not worry he will live though his soul has been damaged he will not be speaking well for some time." Maxwell sighed as he knife handed the side of Piper's neck. In one hand the Prince of Darkness now held a knife the other a blade even Demise had to admire how dangerous he looked. "Demise this is why you must return to your post as an Op. Do as you are told by Thea she takes her Orders from me."

"Havoc is head of the Ops." Demise growled as Maxwell tossed him the knife. "Who would you rather have your back Havoc or me?"

Demise looked at the two Demigods twitching upon the ground. "You…"

"Good then return to the Ops." Maxwell said walking into the shadows. "And that is an Order."

"Yes sir." Demise said giving one last look at the bodies before he willed their cabins to catch fire. "Think of it as pay back for commanding me."

The son of Hyperion erupted into flames willing his ashes to reform in his tent in Mount Diablo.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch b17: Honor Withheld

Maxwell sighed as he finished his Hundredth push up. The young man rolled over starting his sit ups. He continued even as his motel doorbell rang if he knew the person they would enter.

The door opened as Thea entered locking it behind her. She sat down on his bed looking her mentor over. He wore simple jeans and a belt Thea fiddled with her hair as she looked him over. The guy was ripped with Six tattoos that she had learned very fast had meaning. The two of them shared two as all Ops do.

The first of the two was the word Op on their left shoulders. The other was the word Fallen written in Ancient text. Thea blushed looking over Maxwell's other tattoos. His first was an Omega symbol on his left chest and a triton on the right. He also had a tribal band around his left Bicep. Finally Maxwell had a sun on his side Thea sighed when she looked at the last one it always made her sad to remember Her.

"So are we just not going to talk?" Thea sighed not making eye contact as she recalled the message. "Can we even accomplish that?"

"Yes." Maxwell said plainly as he bolted from the ground practicing Moi Tia strikes. "No matter the cost we must."

"But it has been so long... Are we sure he isn't broken?" Thea asked cursing herself for saying that. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't be." Maxwell said turning to his shirt that hung on a hanger which he pulled on. "There are no guaranties... He was a legend and all Legends have their reign... Then they die. In my masters case he was in power and lost it. But we still must rescue him if no other then I shall do it he gave me purpose when no other would."

"What will he think of me?" Thea asked quietly the question had been on her mind for quite some time.

"He will be proud of you as I am." Maxwell said with a grin. "You are skilled with your blade. You are quick to reacted. You have far better judgment than any other. And you have been at my side when even he turned his back."

Thea blushed at that not being used to having so many compliments from her mentor. "When we used to train all you would say is keep your blade higher or speed up your strikes or don't look for an opening make one or-"

"Thea the way I trained you may not have made since back then or even now but it will soon." Maxwell said with a bow. "But all that I have done to enhance your skill and distance myself is so that you will not make my mistakes. Now you are the guest of honor for this mornings meeting yes?"

"Yes?" Thea sighed knowing what her Mentor meant by his mistakes. "Will you be joining us?"

"I have long since resigned from my role as leader to either the Ops or Regulars." Maxwell sighed pulling his trench coat from the only other hanger in the closet. "My presence will be needed though."

...

"Yin wake up!" Alanna's voice called as Yin bolted upright from his sleeping bag. "Titan's jumpy much?"

"Yeah sorry weird dreams..." Yin said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Huge meeting with the Ops!" Alanna said excitedly as she spoke. "Rumor is even the Prince of Darkness is coming! Even Thea Valentine! You know those two are legends! They stopped the blockade seven years ago with only one ship!"

"Yeah Emissary of Darkness." Yin yawned his mind replaying the battle he'd read of many times before. "The Emissary took down three demigod vessels no problem and boarded the other two. Great plan too the Prince was young right our age sixteen right?"

"Yeah he was the only one who knew..." Alanna stopped her heart hurting again as she recalled her brother. "He was the only one who knew Clause."

"Yeah you told me about him." Yin said his mind flashing to Stopwatch... He kept telling himself it was impossible but Stopwatch could be Alana's brother Clause. Yin bit his tongue having sworn on Tartarus never to speak of him to others. "Wait wasn't he one of the founders of the Ops?"

"Yeah him Havoc and Landon..." Alanna said glaring as she said Havoc's name. "We must be cursed since we're left with only that perv Havoc!"

"Yeah I always wanted to know how he stays in control of his men?" Yin said knowing that Alanna would gut the guy on sight. Let's just say trying to kiss her when her brother was declared dead wasn't smart.

"He may be a complete idiot but he still is all we have considering Landon is MIA and the Prince refuses to take his rightful place." Alanna growled.

"Yeah but can you blame the guy?" Yin said recoiling from the look Alanna gave him. "Here me out sure his Mentor was Landon greatest child of Atlas this side of the six centuries. But the Prince isn't even child of a Titan or god really and is the only one to ever exist right? So maybe it isn't his place to take such a role."

"Yin what you just said is equivalent to saying Dante has no right fighting for us." Alanna said shaking her head. "For being so smart you just sounded pretty stupid."

"Hey you know me and every other Demititan would follow the Prince into battle any day or night depending if he can be touched by sunlight ow!" Yin laughed as Alanna punched him also laughing as she brushed back her golden hair. Yin melted at the sight of her. He still had no idea why she had fallen for him. "Okay are we invited to this meeting?"

"Yep I got you a seat something about the Prince wanting a son of Prometheus there and wanting Yang for some reason?"

"Huh well before last summer he was the most well known of us." Yin said grimacing at what he was known for now. Yin was now the bad joke of Camp Kronos getting his but handed to him and being hung out to dry sadly literally. "But I would hurry up it starts in Ten minutes."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch b18: Meeting of Legends

"Okay now that everything from Havoc being a perv to next years nonexistent budget has been covered perhaps we can begin things?" Thea called her voice demanding attention which she got in spades.

"Your just tied cause you couldn't have me Luv-" Havoc was cut off by the sensation of his blood boiling at Thea's command.

"First off Luv I didn't want you or need your crude self and secondly!" Havoc cried out in pain as his two bodyguards pulled swords. "I have wanted to do this for a long time..."

Havoc slammed himself to the large table making himself out to be the victim. "Titans Thea trying to kill me?"

"Yes." The demigod said smugly as she turned to the rest of her audience. Their were four chairmen/women plus Havoc's Two bodyguards two regulars whose names Thea didn't know and Demise. "Back to our main topic for many years now we have been picked at by the gods and more Importantly the Higher Demigod Order."

"Which I believe ended when Landon turned tail!" Havoc growled eyeing the shadows waiting for Maxwell to pounce. "Since then the Ops have meet no challenges."

"Funny how that works when an army of demigods invades our Southern most point and you can say we have met no challenge!" Demise growled slamming a fist on the table. "Or are your brothers and sisters in arms not under the Op's protection?!"

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly..." Havoc lied clearly caught with his pants down.

"Then what exactly would you call that?" Demise pressed making Havoc turn red.

"I would call it a bloody Op being a wimp over nothing!" Havoc snarled as Demise pulled his silver blade from his back. "Oh sorry that there a true statement?"

"How would you like to Burn Perv!" Demise growled his hand combusting. "Internally or externally?"

"ENOUGH!" Alanna screamed as everyone rewinded into sitting positions. "Now if you boys can't play nice I can have both of you sit in a corner for lets say fifty years in slow motion! Don't like that then sit down be quite and be kind to one another! Back to you Thea."

"T... Thanks Alanna right?" Thea sighed as Alanna nodded. "Good well since we are on track for World War III Maxwell why don't you tell them?"

"I'd be glad to Milady." Maxwell sighed making the group jump as he walked from the shadows. Demise cursed himself for being unaware of the Prince twice in a row. "As of one month ago we received a SOS signal from Landon's last known location-"

"No freaken way!" Havoc protested turning red but not escalating further. "I mean how is that even possible?"

"We... Don't know to be honest..." Thea sighed turning back to Maxwell who was giving the stare down to the kid sitting next to Alanna. "Maxwell?"

"Son of Prometheus rise and state your name and rank." Maxwell called to Yin who stood.

"My name is Yin I am forth in command for camp Kronos and I know why this Landon guy wants to be found." Yin said his mind burning with one thought. "He knows that we are close to finding the Spear of Fire."

The room erupted into chaos from what Yin just said mostly from the guy Havoc calling him a useless inserts curse there. Everyone jumped as a gunshot rang out. Yin about had a heart attack never really hearing a gunshot before.

"Tell me brothers and sisters!" Maxwell called pulling back his trench coat to holster his stygian pistol. "If anyone of us were to become a POW at the name of the gods Landon would not rest until you were saved! If you even think for a moment I will standby idly while such Legends asks for help you should be ashamed! Those who think this will never be known as true brother or sisters! Only cowards... And to be honest I have no care to wait for you in such a time!"

Yin gulped hard for getting called out like every other demititan there. The Prince had said it bluntly and Yin respected that and realized just how good of a leader the Prince would make. Yin was the first to stand.

"I may not be important or even as known as your Comrades but I will be the first to follow you sir!" Yin said strongly making the Prince smile in thanks something he didn't do often.

"You know I have your back Maxwell!" Demise said also standing. "Just don't get to friendly."

"Don't even think of going off with only guys." Thea sighed standing as well. "Our bond runs deeper then blood."

"Thea I will not ask you to join me on this adventure you will be needed here." Maxwell said turning back to the others. "For those who have not stood be ashamed and feel the pain of guilt. A far greater man than any of us asked for aid and you refused. Yin Demise ready yourselves we head for DC at first light."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch b19: Shame

Diana cried as she punched the wall before her making her knuckles bleed as she lashed out again and again. She let out a scream into darkness as she became aware of another person.

"Oh don't blame yourself Diany!" The voice of Viel giggled as she sat behind her friend. "I'm not sure if I would have stood."

"You didn't know him." Diana growled still angered at herself.

"No not really but I know he was dads favorite..." Viel sighed pain pressent in her voice. "To be honest I haven't even been able to hold a light to Demy... He hasn't even acknowledged me sense we left our home."

"Viel don't allow him to slip away..." Diana said holding back tears. "I know to many good women who let men slip away... Don't be like us... If you like Demise truly do not let him go... Without at least breaking him first."

"But he doesn't even like me!" Viel pouted kicking the wall which groaned from Viel's strength. "I'm just an annoyance to him..."

"Viel when me and Demise were still en charge of our own camps you were always in a letter." Diana said bending the truth. "He may be dumb when it comes to matters of the heart... But he desperately needs a path to follow. If he doesn't he falls back into his old rut of aggression. Why do you think he was forced to babysit camp Kronos?"

"Makes sense..." Viel said knowing what Diana said to be true. "Diany Maxwell asked me to join them tomorrow..."

"You agreed correct?" Diana asked turning to face the girl. She looked like a child of Atlas strong well built confidant look and bleach white hair. Viel nodded quickly. "You'll do great Viel and don't worry about me I still have yet to shine."

...

Screamed with all her might from under the lake in the center mount Diablo. She could feel the variety of fish cringing at her pain as she cried beneath the water. She cursed Maxwell for never letting her shine and for never ever giving her her due credit. Thea cursed the whole Titan damned Olympus for having her be alive. She even Cursed her only brother for being so ignorant.

"WHY!" Thea screamed into the water her voice erupting into bubbles in the crystal clear cave water. "Why must you always burn me!"

"Problems much?" A mermaid sighed sarcastically towards Thea.

"Get lost fish face!" Thea growled towards the creature.

"Oh aren't you so scary a daughter of Poseidon reduced to tears!" The mermaid said her laughs turning to screams as her blood boiled. "STOP!"

"GET LOST!" Thea cursed as she pushed her abilities to far and the mermaid popped into golden dust. "Crap..."

Thea sighed as she sulked at the bottom of the lake she should have known better.

...

"What's so bad about DC anyways?" Yin asked as he tried tossing away his tomahawk only to have it return close by.

"For one it is the center stage for the Demigod Higher Order and well lets just say a super prison lays beneath it." Demise said sharpening his silver blade. "So in general it is a place that is not kind to us demititans."

"Wow..." Yin said giving up with his Tomahawk as he began going through his bag. Yin sighed as he noticed Demise's smuck expression. "We aren't going to DC are we?"

"Not in the slightest." Demise grinned pulling a round mirror from his bag. Yin yelped as he saw a massive pyramid mixed with Demise's reflection hold on Yin the Spear is calling!"

"Crap!" Yin cursed as his body was pulled into the reflection as well as Demise. Yin hit hard on sandstone cursing as he stood before a massive Pyramid. "Where the hell are we?"

"Egypt." Demise answered smugly as the mirror shattered serving its purpose. "More exactly-"

"The freaken temple of Helios..." Yin gasped as he saw the massive golden tip to the Pyramid. "Why Egypt?"

"They were the only people to worship only Helios or the sun if you will." Demise said walking up to a massive stone slab with a sun crest. The son of Hyperion ignited his palm which he pressed it to the door. "Open by the will of Hyperion!"

The door let out a loud groan as it slid aside revealing a massive set of stairs. Yin nearly passed out as his brain was assaulted by sharp pains.

"We're close!" Yin yelped leading the way down the massive stairs only he knew the way.


End file.
